


Random 50 Facts about James Diamond

by thatonekid



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally 50 random facts about James Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random 50 Facts about James Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScienceFantasy93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/gifts).
  * Inspired by [50 things you didn't know about Derek Hale.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022417) by [Derek_the_Dalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek). 



> So I got this idea from reading a teen wolf fic called 50 Facts about Derek hale. Figured I'd do something for Big Time Rush since I haven't done any writing for them in ages. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This is also for ScienceFanstasy93, one of her Christmas presents ;)
> 
> PS. Big Time Rush is a terrible show about hockey wannabes

Katie didn't mean to, I mean it was sitting right there on the coffee table between the plush couch she's currently sitting on and the plasma screen TV James had bought them on the wall. She was waiting for her beloved boyfriend to get out of the shower. She knows that she shouldn't do it, buuuut it was sitting there, screaming for her to pick it up and read about it. She was too curious for her own good. 

Sighing, she picked up the purple notebook up off the table and got comfortable. She knew that Jane wouldn't like it if she read it, then again, Jane shouldn't have left at their house before she left to go to college in St. Paul. 

50 Things About James Diamond.  
By: Jane Diamond. 

Opening the notebook, she saw the “cover” page and read it out loud. 

JAMES DIAMOND IF YOU OPEN THIS, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!

Flipping the page, Katie saw the long list about her boyfriend. 

1\. James middle name is Milford and he absolutely hates it because of a cousin calling him Milfy instead of James.

2\. He prefers chicken over all other meats. 

3\. James doesn't like junk food but he will never turn down fro-yo with cookie dough and strawberry syrup topping. 

4\. He loves grape flavored gateraid 

5\. His favorite show is Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

6\. Harry Potter is his guilty pleasure and I'm to blame for that. 

7\. Jay-jay was his nickname till he was 10 due to an old babysitter who thought nicknames was a must to every child. 

8\. James will always watch Disney Channel no matter what. 

9\. He has a voice of an angel, will never go famous because he doesn't want to, its a hobby of his. 

10\. He wants to be a doctor. 

11\. Aunt Miah taught him how to cook so let him do so when he wants to. 

12\. Despite living in Minnesota, he is unreasonably tan and it makes me jealous, he got that from our dad. 

13\. Greys Anatomy is his second favorite show, he wants to be a doctor when he grows up. 

14\. Because of uncle Frank, he wants to own a dodge charger

15\. James wants to get married and have 8 kids

16\. Hes a huge Beatles fan and he wants to go to England to see where it all started. 

17\. Out of the two of us, he is the water “baby”, meaning he loves swimming and would prefer that as his physical activity then anything else. 

18\. His favorite story isn't Romeo and Juliet its the story of Grandma and Grandpa

19\. James absolutely hates odd numbers which is funny because hes amazing at Black Jack

20\. Christmas is his favorite holiday 

21\. winter is his favorite season

22\. He hates skiing but loves snowboarding

23\. His favorite sports team is the Twins

24\. If he had his pick, he would live in Aspen, CO to constant snowboarding, apparently Ever Green Hills Resort has nothing on Aspen. 

25\. He currently has a GPA of 4.3

26\. Favorite color is Green, blue is a close second

27\. Apple is his favorite product

28\. His other hobby is YouTube

29\. James loves to spoil the ones he loves. Embrace it

30\. If anything covers his face, neck or hands he freaks out. 

31\. James will find any excuse to cuddle you, sick or not he will still cuddle you. 

32\. Hes really good at painting nails, and I'll own up to that being my fault.

33\. Breakfast is acceptable at anytime of the day. 

34\. Chipmunks is his favorite animal. 

35\. Alvin and the Chipmunks is his favorite movie. 

36\. He loathes minions 

37\. Taylor Swift is his favorite singer and he'll own up to it freely. 

38\. I once made him watch an episode of show called Big Time Rush about four guys making it big in LA for hockey and hated every second of it. 

39\. When he met the Knights, he made a promise to himself to marry Katie. 

40\. His celeb crush is Selena Gomez

41\. Offer him Orange Juice, Pink Lemonade, or Grape Gateraid, he'll drink those over any other beverage. 

42\. Eventually he wants to move to Washington, he fell in love with the idea of living in Spokane Washington after aunt Tilly and uncle Jeff moved there and had us visit a week. 

43\. He owns all the seasons of The Nanny

44\. James wants to adopt pit bulls, he absolutely loves them. 

45\. It bugs me, but he will read the book before he sees the movie and then nitpick everything they did wrong in the movie. 

46\. When summer rolls around, he insists of traveling so he'll pack all of his clothes and belongings as well as anyone around him and get on the RV and pick a spot on the map to travel to. 

47\. He is very ticklish, mom calls him “tickle me Elmo” because he goes beet red. 

48\. Blue Clues is his favorite cartoon from the 90s.

49\. Mushroom and Swiss omelet with turkey bacon and toast is his preferred meal.

50\. Last but not least, he gets his hazel eyes from our mom, his height from our dad, whilst I have our dads eye color and our moms height. 

Katie couldn't help but laugh at some of them, especially him wanting to marry her. After reading that, she felt that she knew James a little bit more even though he didn't tell her. She decided to put the notebook back on the coffee table when she heard him walking out of their bedroom. She didn't want to get caught but she knew she'd ruin her cover, since she would ask him about something that were on the list. 

“Hey baby,” James greeted when he sat down next to her. 

“Hey,” Katie said shyly. 

He still gave her butterflies even after being together for 8 years. 

“So I'm sure you went through that notebook,” James said after a bit of silent cuddling. 

“How'd you know?” 

“Because when you are into something that you are reading, you shut the rest of the world out. And I've been dressed for 15 minutes.”

“Oh.” Katie blushed at the news, she really thought she was being sly. 

“It's okay, I already read it,”

“Well at least you know what I know, no matter if I didn't do it with your permission.” 

“I actually knew you'd get nosy and would want to read something,” 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. You let your curiosity get the best of you. I left it out here on purpose.” 

“You sly mother fucker.” 

“Thank you,” 

They cuddled more into the couch and let their breathing be the only sound for a while, only until James decided that he wanted to have a make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Please leave feedback I'd love to hear what you have to say.


End file.
